


Gibbs For Dinner, Tux Included No Extra Charge

by Jacie



Series: NCIS: Alpha Series [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Gibbs' turn to make one of Tony's fantasies come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gibbs For Dinner, Tux Included No Extra Charge

“Abby, I need your help.”

“Sure Gibbs, what’s up?” 

“I need you to meet me at a hotel.”

Unable to hold back a giggle, Abby gushed, “Oh, Gibbs, I thought you would never ask.”

“That came out wrong. I need help setting something up.”

“Does this have something to do with the fantasy game you two are playing?”

“Tony told you about that?”

Abby flopped into her favorite chair, still holding her phone to her ear. “Think about it Gibbs. Did you really think Tony kept eyeliner around his house? Or had any idea on how to apply it? He called me that night to help him out with that and he told me about the fantasy thing.”

“I might have to kill him.”

“Oh, Gibbs. I thought it was sweet. Wanting to pick up the hottest guy in a gay bar who just happens to be your own very hot boyfriend. That may have been your fantasy, but it sure helped stroke Tony’s ego.”

“As if he needs it.”

“So tell me, what’s Tony’s fantasy?”

*** 

When Tony saw the limousine pull up at his building, he thought he would find Gibbs inside with a bottle of champagne on ice, but the car was empty, except for the chauffeur who had tapped on his apartment door, then led him outside to the limousine. After opening the car door for Tony, the driver went back to his seat before easing the limousine back into traffic. Several minutes later, Tony was dropped off in front of one of the more expensive hotels in town.

His eyes wandered across the lit building, admiring its beauty. “Way to go, Gibbs,” he said softly.

The doorman bowed to him, then asked, “Are you Mr. Anthony DiNozzo?” 

“Yes.”

“I have been asked to direct you to room fifteen-fifty,” the man said as he opened the door widely.

“Thank you.”

As when Tony saw the limousine, and had expected to find Gibbs inside, but found he wasn’t there, when they pulled up to the hotel, Tony expected to find Gibbs waiting for him in the lobby, but he wasn’t there either. He swallowed deeply as he headed for the elevator, uncertain of what he would find when he got to room fifteen-fifty.

He had barely knocked on the door when it opened, revealing Abby in a long, black dress, her hair pulled back. “Won’t you come in, Mr. DiNozzo?” she offered.

Tony hesitated a moment and ran his hand through his hair. “Not really what I expected, Abs.”

Abby grabbed his arm and tugged until he entered the suite. “Is the suite not to your liking, Mr. DiNozzo?”

“Is Gibbs even here?”

“Mr. DiNozzo, I wish you didn’t sound so disappointed.”

“I’m sorry, Abs. You look amazing.”

Taking his arm in hers, Abby began leading Tony across the room. “Oh, honey, you ain’t seen nothing yet.”

They were headed to a door on the other side of the room. “I see there is more to this room than meets the eye,” Tony said hopefully, using his James Bond imitation.

“Okay, stand here,” Abby directed as she situated Tony in front of the door. “And close your eyes. No peeking until I say it’s okay.”

Tony nodded, lacing his fingers together as he waited. Nervousness made him antsy, causing him to rock from his heels to the balls of his feet and back.

“Stand still!” warned Abby as she opened the door and led him forward. “You can open your eyes now.”

“Not until you say ‘okay’.”

Abby laughed at Tony’s silliness. “Okay! Mr. Gibbs, your guest has arrived.”

“Thank you, Miss Scuito.”

When Tony blinked his eyes open, the first thing he saw was Gibbs standing in front of a huge floor to ceiling window showing off the nightscape of Washington DC. He was smiling back at Tony and wearing a tuxedo, just like Tony had asked, including a red rose boutonnière. Near where he was standing was a small table set for two, including wine glasses and a vase of roses.

Gibbs cleared his throat and motioned to the table. “Me in a tux and dinner with a view. I know this isn’t a nice restaurant like you asked for, but I thought the intimacy would make up for it.”

Tony’s eyes scanned over the room. There were rose petals leading up to the king-sized bed staged on a raised platform. Tony sniffled back a tear, almost too choked up to speak. “It’s more than I asked for. More than I dreamed of.”

Gibbs pulled back one of the chairs. “Have a seat. I have arranged for your fantasy to include your lover being a well-to-do business man who never travels without his faithful secretary,” he said motioning to Abby.

Abby brought wheeled over a serving cart that had been beside the door. Once Tony and Gibbs were both seated, she lit the candles, filled their wine and water glasses and set salads in front of them.

“You two just do your thing and let me know when you’re ready for the next course,” she said as she backed toward the door, shutting it behind her.

“This is amazing, Jethro.” Tony took a first bite from his salad, then froze when he saw Gibbs sitting still, just watching him. “Were you wanting to say grace or something?”

Gibbs laughed shortly, then reached across the table, taking Tony’s left hand into his. “No. I just wanted to tell you that you look amazing tonight. This was a wonderful idea.”

“Hey, I just said nice restaurant. This is above and beyond.”

“Too much?” Gibbs asked as he picked up his salad fork.

“More than I dreamed of. I never realized how much of a romantic you could be.”

Gibbs lowered his voice, reaching across the table to cup Tony’s chin. “I haven’t had to be. Not for a long time. You bring it out in me.”

“Is that true, or is romantic Gibbs just part of the fantasy?”

“What do you think?”

Tony reached for his wineglass and sipped. “Great wine, by the way. Ducky once said of you that you are a man of more questions than answers.”

“Ducky knows me better than most people do.”

“Does he know about us?”

“No.”

Tony nodded. Gibbs tended to play his cards close to his chest. Ducky hadn’t found out about Shannon and Kelly until the rest of them did and he had known Gibbs far longer than most. “Are you going to tell him?”

“Tell him what?”

“About us. About our relationship.”

“In reality or in this fantasy?” Gibbs watched the wine in his glass as he swirled it around.

Tony felt his heart drop just a little bit, then reminded himself that this wasn’t real. Gibbs was playing out a fantasy that he had asked for. His heart dropped again and he choked on his wine. The image of Jeanne appeared in his mind, asking him if their relationship had been real. He had lied. He had told her no. And he saw the hurt in her eyes. That hurt tore at his heart every single day since then. He thought this was different, but it wasn’t.

“Are you alright?” Gibbs asked.

“Yeah, fine. What’s next?”

Tony found that the suite’s phone system had an intercom, so with a press of a button, Abby appeared to clear away their salad plates and set the main course in front of them. They each faced a large steak with a baked potato and fresh vegetables.

They ate the rest of the dinner in near silence. Gibbs spent much of his time looking at Tony, flattering him on how handsome he was, how great his tuxedo looked. Tony drank more wine than he should have and tried to enjoy the view, until the lights outside seemed to be moving into a blur.

After clearing their steak plates, Abby brought over dessert, two plates of crème brulée. “I need to see a kiss before dessert is served.”

Gibbs smiled, but was more than happy to oblige. Taking Tony’s hand into his, Gibbs leaned across the table and kissed him, then pressed his forehead against Tony’s.

Abby was giddy as she gushed, “You two are so adorable together.”

“Miss Scuito, serve dessert, then go.”

“Yes, Mr. Gibbs,” she said with mock seriousness, her smile never fading.

Minutes later, Abby had returned to clear away the dessert dishes and remove the food cart from the room. 

“That will be all for tonight,” Gibbs told her.

After rising from his seat, he took Tony’s hand, pulling him to his feet and kissing him again. This time he held the kiss longer, wrapping his arms around Tony’s back. 

“How was dinner?”

“Definitely fine dining.”

Gibbs kept holding Tony close, swaying them together as if dancing to music that Tony couldn’t hear. “There’s more wine,” he offered, reaching for his own glass and sipping.

“I’ve probably had enough.”

“It’s not like you have to drive home.”

“Are you holding the limo?”

“It belongs to the hotel. We can call whenever you’re ready to go.”

“Okay. The limo was a nice touch, Boss. Thanks for dinner. It was really perfect.” 

Gibbs finished off his wine and tried to read Tony’s eyes. “Boss?”

“Maybe I should go,” Tony said, turning toward the door.

Gibbs set his wineglass down and beat Tony to the door. “Stay. The night is still young. Please?”

After biting his lip, Tony nodded and allowed Gibbs to lead him to the bed. 

“We should probably hang up the tuxedos, keep them from getting too wrinkled.”

“Yeah,” Tony agreed as he stood up and began undressing. Once he was finished, he settled onto the bed and waited for Gibbs to join him.

It wasn’t long before Gibbs was beside him, facing him. His touch feathering up and down Tony’s arm as Gibbs leaned in closer to kiss him. First on his shoulder, then his neck and along his jaw line before kissing Tony’s mouth. Gibbs moved his hands, first to Tony’s hips, then he reached around, kneading Tony’s ass.

And then he pulled back. “Tony, is everything alright?” he asked, brushing his hand through Tony’s hair.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Tony said, biting his lower lip when he heard the bitterness cutting through his voice.

“Yes, you do.” Gibbs eyes focused on Tony’s, his hand continuously running through Tony’s hair, soothing him, along with Gibbs’ voice which he had softened into gentle tones. “Yes, you do,” he said again as he leaned in to kiss Tony’s hair.

Tony placed his hand against Gibbs’ arm, feeling the strength. “I don’t know why this is so hard with you.”

“Isn’t that kind of the point?” Gibbs’ smiled, brushing kisses along Tony’s forehead and temple. “You’re holding back tonight. Why?”

Moving his hand, Tony placed his palm flatly against Gibbs’ chest, he wanted to feel Gibbs’ heart beating. Leaning up, he kissed Gibbs’ neck, pressing his lips against the pulse point.

Gibbs chuckled again. “Why are we so bad at this?”

“Probably explains why we’re not married.”

“You may have a point there. What’s going on?” Gibbs had stopped laughing. His eyes focused on Tony’s, piercing through them with their intensity. “Tony?”

“I lied to Jeanne. At NCIS, she asked if any part of our relationship had been real. I lied. I told her no. I had to let her go.”

“Did you make a mistake?”

“No, I knew we couldn’t make it work on her terms and I had to let her go. I hurt her Gibbs. I see that pain every damn day.”

Gibbs shifted his weight and pulled Tony against his chest, cradling him. “I am not going to hurt you, Tony.”

“Is our relationship real?”

“Yes, it’s real,” Gibbs assured him, tightening his arms around Tony.

“Then why won’t you tell Ducky? Why keep it a secret?”

“The fewer people who know, the better. Jen already knows. This could go badly for us at work if we’re found out.”

“You keep saying this is physical between us, that it’s okay to date women.”

“Tony, how many relationships have you been serious about in your entire lifetime.”

After thinking for a moment, he admitted, “Just one.”

“And if you had to choose between her and me?”

“You, Jethro. Every time you.”

“You already made that choice. You could have gone with her, but you chose to stay with NCIS instead.”

“I chose to stay with you.”

“I know.”

~~~End~~~  
January 4, 2010


End file.
